Little Guy (Lost Project)
Little Guy is a cancelled kids cartoon series as it was about to air on April 5 2005 but was cancelled. History In March of 2002 it was planned for a new cartoon to air on an unknown cartoon channel which that show was Little Guy. The show started to be on the works on January 4 2003 with a total of 26 Episodes done during 2003. Then was stepped forward with 46 new episodes completed. This had a total of 72 episodes completed and the team thought that would be enough for now. On July 14 2004 a few shots of the first 5 episodes where leaked at 2004 Comic Con. Things started to go well until September 26 2004 when the team showed 72 episodes to Cartoon Network. It did not come all though the first episode was on air but only once. Only the commercial of Little Guy can be found. People say they had seen the episode Later on they had an idea of showing there 72 episodes to Nickelodeon for airing. Before they showed Nickelodeon they developed 15 more episodes which made 87 episodes but when it was time to show Nickelodeon the 15 episodes where un finished. Nickelodeon did not allow it to be on air since they said it would be to boring and a forgotten show as during 2004 was when Nickelodeon shows got unpopular. On January 2005 it was claimed to be found of Nickelodeon's Website. Nickelodeon said 'This was just a mistake, we will never air this show due to how bland, dark and forgotten it would be' On June 2013 a poor edition of the first episode was posted onto YouTube with a total of 1M people watching it. Viacom banned the video on Early 2014. On 2015 Billy West (One of the cast members of the show) said 'I hope this show will be seen, it was a fun show to voice in' On August 2015 the audio the the first 3 episodes where posted onto YouTube and still stand from this day. On Boxing Day 2015 the complete first episode was posted onto YouTube and Dailymotion. On February 2016 episode 2, 3, 4 and 5 where posted onto Youtube. As most cast from The Ren & Stimpy Show where given rolls in the show the first 25 episodes could be on the bonus features of the complete series of Ren & Stimpy. As on September 27 2016 Viacom said 'Who knows if we will get more episodes posted of this show, Of course we will not give you all 72 completed episodes but we could do something in the future On October 3 2016 you could buy the first 30 episodes where released on Dvd only from both Nickelodeon Land Merchandise shops. Also on October 6 2016 the audio of the 15 incomplete episodes where posted but where banned by Viacom a few hours later. On October 7 2016 Nickelodeon said that all Little Guy YouTube episodes will be deleted by Viacom in June 26 2017 including the only DvD however plushes will be released at Retailers and the only DvD on November 2016. It is weird why Nickelodeon will not air this on the channel if they made 1 DvD and a plush franchise. Little Guy still deserves to be a lost and deleted cartoon as it will be back to forgotten in June 2017 as Viacom said forever.